1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cell assignments in cellular networks and more specifically to a system and method of using mobility data about a speed at which a device is moving to make cell handoff assignments.
2. Introduction
Having a mix of large and small cells in Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other networks has the potential for better utilization of scarce wireless spectrum resources. However, when cellular devices connect to cells based on signal strength, the variability in connection quality and increase in rate of handovers can lead to reduced efficiency. The result can make heterogeneous cells into a liability instead of an advantage. As efforts to inter-operate cellular and Wi-Fi networks lead to consolidated networks, Wi-Fi antennas will add to the diversity of wireless access points that can be used.
There is a need and potential advantage of having different types of cells to improve coverage and usage of spectrum, giving rise to heterogeneous networks (“het nets”). There are difficulties in properly executing handovers between different cells in both cases where the cells utilize the same protocol such as LTE or where different cells utilize different protocols such as an LTE cell abutting or overlapping with a Wi-Fi cell.